


Live From Avengers Tower

by TheUnvanquishedZims



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnvanquishedZims/pseuds/TheUnvanquishedZims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's holding a press conference to announce Stark Tech taking a giant step forward into the future!</p>
<p>...well, one step forward, two steps back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live From Avengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1zqkqn99U1qd557ro5_400.png) by [ironfries.](http://ironfries.tumblr.com/post/20513638334/steve-tony-threw-up-his-hands-in)

“Good afternoon! Let’s get this press conference underway. Now you’re all familiar with Captain America by now, right, big guy in the flag suit who was pulled out of the Arctic after seventy years, blah blah we all know this story.

What you probably didn’t know was that shortly before signing up to be the American icon we all know and love, he attended a Stark Expo and saw Howard Stark, my father, debut a prototype for a flying car. Flying cars, the dream of the future, the hallmark of every sci-fi story worth telling, everybody loves ‘em, I get asked twice a month when we’re gonna finish making one.

Asked by Captain America, specifically. This guy over here. That I'm pointing at. Ever since we pulled this guy out of the freezer he’s been chewing my ear off about the future being a technologically barren wasteland tragically devoid of flying cars. Well last month I finally got tired of the heckling and built one! You may have seen it crashing over Central Park an hour ago.

That’s right, Stark Tech has created a new working prototype of the classic flying car. And Captain America crashed it during one of its first safety test flights. This is the same guy who drove a nuclear Nazi tank over the Red Skull’s army, so if it’s too dangerous for him to operate it’s definitely not safe for the rest of you folks. We’ll work on it.

Now, the next time someone tries to pull that line, “It’s the future! Where’s our flying cars?” you can tell them “We had one but Captain America crashed it and ruined it for everyone.” This guy, standing right next to me here. Wrecked the world’s only flying car. Okay, I think that about covers it; Steve, anything you wanna add?”

“I’m very sorry.”

“Dang straight you are. Okay folks, that’s all for today, see you next time something blows up!”


End file.
